Water filtration units and other components in fluid systems may be susceptible to damage when exposed to high fluid pressures. Even when users are aware of the pressure requirements of these components, this is not a guarantee against exposure to these high pressures from surges in fluid pressure or from misuse.
In order to protect against high pressures, design requirements for plastic pressure vessels have become more stringent. One current trend is to utilize thicker walled engineering plastic with higher safety factors. However, using these more durable materials increases the cost of the components and systems incorporating these components.
Therefore, there is a need for devices and methods to regulate pressure in fluid systems.